10 Things I Hate About You
by Selene Melia
Summary: I just watched the movie and inspiration struck. Heath Ledger: Rest In Peace.


I sat on Tawni's leopard print couch, crying my eyes out. I felt so stupid. How could he ever like someone like me for real? I'm just the "funny girl from Wisconsin."

I cried harder.

It was all a game. A horrible, manipulative game and I was just a pawn that he played. Just another girl he used for his amusement.

My eyes were swollen, red, and puffy from my tears.

How could he make me feel like this? Worthless, useless, and unwanted. Unloved. How could he even live with himself?

I was never supposed to fall in love with him. I was never supposed to hand over my heart without a care, without a thought, to someone who I knew, I _knew_, would just go and use it as a hacky sack. I was never supposed to feel like this when he broke my heart, like I knew he would, in the end.

I hope he burns in hell. I hope he feels the fire burn through his flesh and knows its for what he did to me. I hate him. But I can't hate him. I love him too much. But I hate him for making me love him so much that I can't bear to hate him.

I can barely see anymore. My vision is foggy, and I can't even see in front of me. My world is a mess. Just like my life.

I sit up, wipe the remaining tears from my eyes, and try to hold my head up high. I wasn't going to let him make me feel like this. I certainly wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing that he accomplished his task. That he won his game.

By braking my heart and stomping on the pieces until they were nothing anymore.

Before I went out and faced him, I went and grabbed my sketch pad. I had some writing to do.

I was going to tell him what I thought of him. I was going to make him hurt like I was. I was going to see if he could hurt. After I was done with him, I was going to see if he was human. Because I wanted to see if it was humanly possible to hurt someone like he hurt me and still feel nothing.

* * *

It only took me ten minutes to write down everything I would eventually scream at him. I wiped my eyes again, only because I didn't want him to see that I had been crying. I wanted to make it seem as if I didn't care that he had tricked me, used me. I slowly walked out of my dressing room, making sure he was nowhere in sight.

I was going to do this in front of _everyone. _He was going to pay, and pay dearly with the one thing he cared about more than anything. His reputation.

* * *

I walked on to the set of _Mackenzie Falls_. I looked at his "Banned Wall" and was surprised to see he had not put me up. Yet. They cast was taping, I knew that much, though I didn't know _what_ they were taping. I never did get that show. I walked around, nodding to the extras and technicians that knew me and didn't hate me. I finally reached the set. I eyed my victim. This would be good.

I walked up to Mike, the camera man, who had a crush on me, and asked him to, in five minutes, turn the camera on me. The whole world, well world that somehow _liked_ this show, would see him as the ass that he is.

* * *

Five minutes had passed and the camera was now on me. Mike winked at me and I cleared my throat.

"Hello, people who have absolutely no lives and spend their time watching this garbage, "I began, eyeing the shocked cast and smirked, "as you probably know, Chad Dylan Cooper and I _were _dating. We aren't, anymore. I have come here today to share with you why. I want everyone to see Chad as he really is and what he did to me. So, I wrote a poem. A poem that sums up exactly how I feel about him."

The cast and crew were in total shock, including _him. _They weren't moving a muscle. They were probably shocked that a girl from "Chuckle City" would be brave enough to cross them. Too bad they don't know me.

"This is entitled: 10 Things I Hate About You, by Sonny Monroe." I said, talking once again to the camera.

"I hate how you think you can do whatever you want and how you think I'm just here for you to taunt. I hate how you boss everyone around and think you're the king and how you think you are the best at _everything_. I hate how you just won't let me win one of our fights no matter what I do and how you think you're perfect even though I see through you. I hate how you can't seem to remember my friends names even though they have told you a hundred times and how you try to impress me with your cheesy lines. But most of all, I hate how you make me hate you and how through everything I learned to love you, too." I finished, barely holding myself together.

But it was worth it. His face was priceless.

"And that is why, Chad Dylan Cooper, I hate you. GOODNIGHT!" I said, bowing and running off the set and back to my dressing room.

The last thing I saw was the jerk's completely stunned face and a whole bunch of _Mackenzie Falls _cast members clapping and yelling my name.

Mom was always right. Revenge is sweet.

* * *

This is the longest one-shot I have ever written and, I have to say, I'm pretty proud of it. I just watched the movie and BAM! instant story. Hope you liked it!:) REVIEW PLEASE!! ~Selene Melia


End file.
